A Trip Into The Past
by Okazaki95
Summary: Otonashi is living a normal Teenage life until he is hit with the memories from the Afterlife and the adventures of the SSS members and then in the near future he will have the same responsibility's as Yuri Nakamura did as the Leader of the new Not Yet Dead Battlefront.
1. Yuzuru Otonashi

**Angel Beats!**

**A Trip Into The Past **

_**Chapter #1: Yuzuru Otonashi**_

It was morning, I sat up on the edge of my bed and started to stretch, I then looked at my alarm clock to see that it was only 6:43 AM. "Must have had a nightmare or something" I looked at my shirt to see it was soaked from sweat, I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and then get ready for school.

I got undressed and started the shower, I just held my head under the water looking down at my feet and started to wonder what kind of dream I had to make me sweat like this? I realized that I was adopted at around age 6 so my parents right now are not actually my biological parents, I never really thought much of finding my real parents since they got rid of me you know… So then what kind of dream could I of had to make me feel like this, it's almost like this dream is attached to my soul or something. "Heh that's impossible what am I thinking… Pull yourself together Yuzuru" I shake my head and head back to my room.

My school uniform is nothing special just a plain black top and black pants really the girls get a more colorful uniform then us guys, theirs is a blue skirt with a white top and their grade emblem on their left shoulder, I look outside my window and realize it's going to be a rainy day so I grab my umbrella and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom" I say as I take my seat at the table, "Oh good morning dear did you sleep well? I heard you up around 7ish" I grabbed some toast and replied with "Yeah I just thought I needed to get an early morning in so I can sleep well tonight" she looked at me with a facial expression I have not seen before.

"Are you okay mom?" I felt a weird vibe from her like she knew I was lying or something, she turned around and started to clean from breakfast and replied with "It's nothing sweetie, you better hurry up or you will be late for your 1st day of the 2nd semester" I looked back at the clock and it was almost time for the bus to pass by the stop "Oh crap you're right see you after school mom" I grabbed my schoolbag and headed out.

I'm a junior at school this is going to be my 2nd semester till break then after that one more year and I will be out of there… I am not really into school I am more of a slacker and could careless about my grades but I still try anyway to keep myself from getting bored all day, I don't really have any friends there are just some people there I talk to once and awhile I mostly keep to myself.

I got onto the bus and took a seat near the back and just looked out the window thinking of what I am going to do today, as I was looking out the window I begin to think I forgot something at home… "What was it…?" I look beside me at my bag and then it hit me "AW CRAP I forgot my umbrella… Looks like I will be walking home in the rain" I sighed and continued to look outside the window.

I got off the bus and looked up the street, the rain started to dribble and I began to run to school to avoid being completely trenched by the time class starts, I made it to the doors and started to catch my breath when I noticed my shoe locker open so I walked over to see someone write loser on my locker and one of my shoes were missing, this is why I keep to myself people can be immature assholes.

_**The school bell rang and I was still looking for my shoe when I ran into a girl holding it.**_

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone if you are from my other story from Angle Beats! I have not given up on it I just made a whole new story plot for a new story (This one) so I will work on that ones chapter soon, I am more focused on this one since I actually prepared this one with plot twists etc so yeah hope you enjoyed chapter #1, more then likely chapter two will be out prior to this one or later during the day.**_


	2. A New Friend?

**Angel Beats!**

**A Trip Into The Past**

**Chapter #2: A new friend?**

I looked at her and was thinking that she was cute then I realized she was talking to me asking if it was my shoe, I looked down at my feet and back up quick and let out a small laugh and started to rub the back of my head, "Uh is this your shoe or not?" said the girl I let out a sigh and said "Yeah some jerks just like to make my life a living hell…" I replied while putting the shoe on.

We talked for a little more and then parted ways … I think I forgot to ask her something, I put my hand on my chin and continued to walk to class late and then it hit me, I put my hand on my forehead and said "I forgot to ask her name" as I looked up she was standing in front of me, she looked at me trying to keep a straight face, I could tell I just embarrassed myself really bad.

She let out a laugh and wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I'm Yuri Nakamura but my friends call me Yurippe though that nickname sucks…" I smiled and replied with "My name is Yuzuru Otonashi it's nice to meet you Yuri" she looked down at her watch and said "Do you wanna just skip this class it's going to end soon anyways" I looked at her and said "Why not I got nothing better to do" we then headed for the cafeteria to buy some drinks.

We grabbed a seat at a table inside the cafeteria she then looked up in a daze I asked, "What's got you so spaced out all of a sudden?" she snapped out of it looking confused and replied "Oh… It's just… Well whenever I skip a class and just do nothing say on the roof or in here the cafeteria I almost feel like…" I cut her off "Déjà vu?" she then looked at me like I nailed it, she then asked me "Why has something like this happened to you before?" I looked straight ahead and answered her question "Yeah… I keep having this dream but I don't know or even remember what it is but I always wake up covered in sweat… The dream almost feels like it's apart of my soul if that makes any sense at all…" she then looked ahead and went into thought.

I looked down at what I was drinking and as soon as I saw what it was I was shocked, "Hmm? What's the matter Otonashi" I looked at her and replied with "Have you ever heard of a beverage named 'Key Coffee'? For some reason …" Her eyes widened and I was assuming she just thought about what I said, "I… I thought I was the only one that thought that… That's why I drink this crappy Canned Coffee because it reminded me of somewhere I thought I was" I was about to ask her another question but the period bell rang and we needed to go to our different classes.

School came to an end without ever seeing Yuri for the rest of the day I start to head to the bus stop to get home, I can't stop thinking about the conversation we had during 1st period… I just feel like it's something important… "Knock it off Yuzuru… Not this again stop thinking such nonsense" the bus pulled up and I got on it, I got home but for some reason I felt extremely exhausted then I realized I got up at 6:45 AM because of that nightmare, I forced myself to stay awake and do my homework and to eat dinner.

"Mom, I am going to head to bed now I am pretty beat I can hardly keep my eyes open…" I said while grabbing a glass of water, "Okay sweetie be sure to set your alarm" I set the glass in the sink and said "Will do good night" she said good night and I headed into my room and started to dose off.

"_**I find myself awakening on the ground in some strange place."**_


End file.
